


Too Much Cake

by jaybirbd



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybirbd/pseuds/jaybirbd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp attempts to get drunk by eating high grade energon cake. Unfortunately, Thundercracker tells him otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Cake

**Author's Note:**

> You probably can't make an energon cake, but meh.

"Warp, isn't that your tenth slice of cake?" Thundercracker asked Skywarp with boredom as he watched the purple seeker help himself to yet another slice of high grade energon cake.

"So?" He asked, taking a scoop of whipped energon and took a big bite. "It's really good." Thundercracker rolled his optics. 

"If you think the high grade is going to make you drunk, it's not. Even if you ate the whole thing nothing will happen. I'm pretty sure the energon is evaporated away in the cake, anyway." The answer was ignored by Skywarp, and instead he took another bite. 

"Boy this is good! Yum!" He mockingly yelled, then slumped in his seat. "Oof. . . I feel it working already." Thundercracker sighed. 

"You're such a sparkling, Skywarp." The blue seeker chortled and sat back in his seat, taking a sip of energon. 

"Aww, thanks TC. Love you too!" Skywarp laughed as he finished off his slice of cake. "Want a piece?" 

"No thanks." 

"Aww, c'mon. . . It's not like you're on a diet or anything. . ." Skywarp whined, and Thundercracker rolled his optics yet again. 

"No."

"Please?" 

"Fine, whatever." Thundercracker grumbled slightly, and Skywarp grinned, and went to cut him a slice.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh TC, nobody can resist the deliciousness of cake.


End file.
